criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
God of Justice
God of Justice is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 133rd case of the game and the 41st case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Immigrant's Square, district of Fario. Plot Couple of days after a discovery of the target, Barb Bellamy and the player went to Mayor Kessel to protect the judge. Mayor pretended that he knew nothing but they then told him that they look to protect Judge Branko Andrich and that quickly as LUMIA is after him. Mayor agreed to help and told them to go to the courthouse and the case against family Lopez need to start. Barb and the player drove to courthouse where a panicking crowd rushing out of the courtroom, making the alert for the team to go inside where a body of the judge was on the desk, blood dripping down the stand. The team quickly turned the body around, finding a claw slashes on the victim's chest deep enough for ribs to be seen. The player and Barb then got chocked as the judge that died was the one that were supposed to protect. After sending body to the morgue the team started the investigation and soon found a camera that belong to a photographer Aurora Maupin who came to the court as a photographer to take pictures of a trial. After interrogating her the team went to police evidence room, following Aurora's leads,as the victim was there prior to his heath. Searching around the player found the classified documents of the case containing name of the witness against Lopez family and the mastermind, a name of the Russian woman Laika Despotovska but also a bag that belong to investigative report Felix Dunlap who just said that he came to report about a trial. After finishing the autopsy Matilda informed the team that victim was deeply slashed using the artificial claw of the wolf made of a real wolf's paw but with longer metal sharp claws. She also stated that around the wounds were traces of whiskey that the killer left there during the act. As the team returned to the station to recap the case, Abbi told the team that Lopez family plans to buy Fario Police Academy for 5 million dollars. Getting the news about that, the team quickly went off the city to the police academy to investigate this strange transaction. After searching a bit around in hope to find something about which Lopez plan to buy the academy but they only found a missing collar with "Max" engraved on it., making the team to speak with Leonidas Lupo once again. They soon after that found that Dana Lopez had a meeting ith the victim near the academy earlier this day. The team went to speak with Feli again when they discovered tht Felix was running an anti-corruption investigation about the victim, but also that Laika and the victim had an argument because Laika didn't want to be the witness in the case. Mid-investigating as the team was thinking about the case, a loud bark was heard nearby the team following a loud scream. They quickly followed the cream, finding Max who barked on Aurora and Leonidas trying to calm him down. They then saw that Aurora was holding a bloody iron claw and quickly interrogated her. She confessed that she found it in the yard of the academy where the team rushed right after that and discovered the whole murder weapon, as well as more reasons to interrogate Dana. Dana confessed her hate for the victim because he blocked her from buying the academy but know that he is gone, she and her family are free to do whatever they want. They also spoke with Leonidas again when they discovered that the victim was read to start a lawsuit against him because of his background and connections to the university drug cartel the team stopped a while ago. With all the evidence collected the team was ready to arrest Laika. A bit surprised that the witness turned against the judge they asked her if she killed him just because didn't want to be the witness on what she wiped her fake team and laughed, telling them that they are stupider then they look like. She then looked straight into their eyes and said that they are looking into the LUMIA and LEGION member, a mastermind of the scheme with immigrants. She stepped a bit away starting to explain how Panther hired her to with her family ran a scheme that would one day throw Fario into submission. She walked around much to the team's displease and explained how that the immigrants was supposed to create rioting, looting, murders that will keep the police busy enough for LUMIA to start next phase with Panther's family. Laika then said that only thing that was between then was Branko himself who was skeptical from the start and after some time finally got green light to trial family Lopez and made them confess their involvement. She then explained how she and the victim knew a lot before and that was easy to manipulate him into making him sure that she worked against Lopez family. With now having sure that Branko was off radar she went to black market and bought the artificial claw that she then used to brutally kill him. She then tried to flee the scene and escape but not noticing a STOP sign she bumped into it, making less job for Barb who cuffed her instantly. On the trial, confessing all her crimes Judge Lawson sentenced her to life imprisonment. Following the trial, the team left the courthouse full of concerns but then Mia ran to the team saying that a big riot group of immigrants start the big march at the police academy. Mia and the player then went to the academy where all recruits and their supervisors was ware of the situation. The team got on the idea to search the academy and and secure it before LEGION and LUMIA's pawns come and start rioting. They searched the academy and found a police barricades and riot shields. After finding everything they obtained help from Leonidas and his pet Max in protecting the gates of the academy. While they were calming a situation down the team got a call from Chief Loukas, telling them that he will send a backup as Madison found that a large crowd marching towards them. A couple of second later a patrol vehicles surrounded the academy waiting for LUMIA's pawns to approached. Suddenly a growing shadows started to approach, marching their way in the military style led by a person in black. The person suddenly stopped the crowd and approached closer, wanting to negotiate with the player. The player stepped out with Mia as the person took off the robe, revealing himself to be Nigel Littlevein who claimed that he saw a light. The team wanted to arrest him but behind him was a crowd of immigrants ready to beat someone so they decided for a easier way and speak with him. Nigel said that he was visited by someone called Aqucius who claimed to be the next God and said that he will lead the next human generation into greatness but that he will need first to kill one person. When Mia asked him who he pulled out a gun and said the player's name before shooting. In the next matter of seconds the academy yard was a battlefield but the police together with students put down all immigrants as Nigel tried to flee but Max jumped on him and growl aggressive, being on the edge to maul him but Leonidas stopped Max from doing it. Mia quickly cuffed him and transferred to the car as the bullet Nigel fired was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Barb and the played visited Laika in prison to find more about Lopez family and to negotiate with her and made her to help. Laika on first denied but eventually, seeing that there is no way out of the situations he accepted to help. She said that she was hired by Panther but in close ties with Horatio and that she was supposed to raise a case against him by the evidence that was stored in the evidence room. They then went to the evidence room where they found a box marked "Lopez" who was chained. After unlocking the lock the team sent it to John who soon found that the Horatio has almost everyday phone calls with European prisons and monthly Europe tours to Russia Siberia. Knowing that they can't just go to him they needed to get Dana on their side but she rejected to help. With no more hopes Felix approached them and said that he can help the team and bring Vicky on their side but that he left the documents inside the courthouse he has no access to. Barb stepped aside and allowed the player to go there with Felix and find his belongings. After searching the courthouse the player found the folder Felix looked for and together with them they went to Vicky. Felix then made his tie and sit across Vicky, and softly asked her if she can help the police. Vicky laughed and said that she will never hand her family to the police, but Felix tried to convince more and even started to "threat" her that she could land in prison as well. Getting scared to be thrown away, Vicky sighed and agreed to help. Couple of days later, the player, Mia and Barb together with Vicky started to work on the plan for her to help them to bring Horatio and others down. Vicky then told them that she can sneak into Horatio's workplace and take more evidence against him. Mia and Barb agreed with them as she went off the station. As hours passed there was no answers from neither Vicky neither any of their members. Knowing that something might happened Barb and the player decided to inspect Lopez's mansion closer... Summary 'Victim' * Branko Andrich (Slashes by wolf's claw) 'Murder Weapon' * Artificial Wolf's Claw 'Killer' * Laika Despotovska Suspects AMaupinC41SFB.png|Aurora Maupin LDespotovskaSFB.png|Laika Despotovska FDunlapC41SFB.png|Felix Dunlap LLupoC41SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo DLopezC41SFB.png|Dana Lopez Quasi-Suspect(s) NLittleveinQSFB.png|Nigel Littlevein VLopezQSFB.png|Vicky Lopez Killer's Profile * The Killer knows Fario 's constitution. * The Killer drinks whiskey. * The Killer eats hot dogs. * The Killer wears yellow. * The Killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Shadow in the Crowd 5 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Immigrant's Square (SFB)